sex_gangstersfandomcom-20200213-history
Pearl
Pearl (the virgin) is a girl from the story that you can add to your gang after completing the Virgin Gone Wild quest. You meet Pearl in Hollywood, Los Angeles. She is Virgin transfer student that wants to go to sex parties, but her parents don't like boys and her dad tells her to be careful because boys are quite dissolute nowadays. When you meet her, she thinks you're nice and ask you to show her around. You agree but because of her parents, Pearl thinks they shouldn't know about her plans and instead she tells them she is going shopping. Once you meet her, she assigns you the Virgin Gone Wild quest. Quest Her first quest in the club house. There you get her drinking alcohol for the first time in her life. She tries Vodka too and you show her the party in full swing. After all that you go for a move and hit on her but she wants to go home. At home, she admits to her parents that she was taking a beer with some guy form the university. Her parents are far from happy about this. Later she takes a shower and thinks about you. She has realized that you stare a lot at her tits and she thinks you would like to see her naked. As she is playing with herself in the shower she wonders if you would ever date her. The second quest is bugged; for some reason Pearl's hair is blonde. But now it is time for the naked run in the university park. Pearl will join the run but not naked, she will keep her lingerie on. As all the competitors strip, you tell Pearl that last year there were over 500 students in the race and this year there are even more. The race starts and ends with you in first place and Pearl second. As she crosses the finishing line she removes her bra and shouts that she never had so much fun before. She then decides to remove her panties too (hair color bug ends) and hopes that you don't think she is a slut. She asks if you mind that she decided to get naked but you only tell her that she has an awesome body. In the third quest you and Pearl sit on a bench outside the drum. Pearl wonders why you put your hand between her legs but asks only if student's think about anything else besides sex? You deny this and take her to the dorm to show her around. As you're showing her around you open a door to a room where Pearl notices her professor Mrs. Jackson having sex with three male students. Pearl asks if it's ok for a professor to have sex with students. Mrs. Jackson says it's and asks Pearl to join in. You don't, and instead go and sit on a couch. Pearl tells you that she is really horny and asks you not to look as she plays with herself for a while. You tell her you won't. She feels a bit ashamed to play with herself in public and hopes that no one gets it on tape. As she does that she also says that she is so tired of being a virgin and want to have real hardcore sex. When she's not looking you get a good look at her. The fourth and last quest with Pearl is when you're gonna take her to the university governance. As you enter the prex room the prex is having sex with a student and tells her that from now on she is no longer has F's; now she has straight A's . In the room there is another naked girl too. Just before the prex is done he comes to the naked girl and Pearl. He orders them to kneel down, open, and swallow. Both girls kneel, but only the naked girl opens and swallows. As the prex cums over them, Pearl says it's disgusting. The prex asks Pearl if she wants to improve her grades. Pearl says no, she's a recent transfer student and was only there to say "Hi." The prex tells her that if she doesn't tell anyone he'll make sure her grades are good. Pearl says it's a deal. Your reaction is hitting the prex hard in his face. Pearl thinks you're brave and would love to be your girlfriend. And so Pearl joins your gang. Category:Los Angeles